Where A Stream Goes
by HoneyFeather
Summary: FKA STREAMS SORROW:::Streampelt and her best friend, Lightfur, have set off on a joureny that will take them to the very edges of the cat world... rated T to give me space so sorry in sdvance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! I finally posted my story! I may not update for a while though because I have a lot of tests right now… Anyways, R&R!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Warriors… otherwise I'd be living the good life right now.

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Shinestar – A white tom

Deputy: Deadclaw – A tabby tom with an extra claw on each paw

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Medicine Cat: Cedarstorm – A tortoiseshell she-cat with a fiery temper

Apprentice: Yewpaw

Warriors:

Softpelt – A gentle light brown she-cat

Coldeyes – A black tom with icy blue eyes

Dawnflower – A tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Goldenheart – A golden tabby she-cat

Morningpoppy – A tortoiseshell she-cat that is mostly white

Apprentice: Tanpaw

Strongblow – A very strong fighting light brown tom

Apprentice: Airpaw

Brownstripe – A light colored tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes

Lightfur – A light gold tom

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Snarelegs – A mottled gray tom

Streampelt – A blue gray she-cat

Apprentice: Twigpaw

Apprentices:

Willowpaw – A light brown she-cat

Badgerpaw – A black tom with a white face

Tanpaw – A tan tabby tom

Twigpaw – A dark tabby she-cat

Airpaw – A light gray she-cat

Pinepaw – A dark brown she-cat

Yewpaw – A dark yellow tom

Queens:

Honeyfeather – A light brown she-cat

Swallowtail – A tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly

Elders:

Losttail – A she-cat who lost her tail in battle

Earthsense – A tom who can't hear

ShadowClan

Leader: Ghoststar – A light gray tom

Deputy: Tallfoot – A long-legged golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Cloudstripe – A white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Stonestar – A black she-cat

Deputy: Rippedclaw – A battle-scarred brown tom

Medicine Cat: Shallowstream – A silver she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Jaguarstar – A lightly spotted golden tom

Deputy: Talonclaw – A gray tom with unusually long front claws

Medicine Cat: Longpelt – A light brown she-cat with long fur

Prologue

_Cats were fighting viciously in the moonlit clearing. Streampelt looked over at her mate, Swiftwind, who was clawing away at the WindClan deputy, Talonclaw. Streampelt, seeing her mate was losing the battle, bounded over to help him. When she was a foxlength away, a screeching cat leapt onto her back, pulling her down. As she looked up, she saw Swiftwind dodge a blow from Talonclaw, only to lose his balance and fall into a heap on the ground. Streampelt wailed in agony as she saw Talonclaw prepare for a death blow, and everything went black…_

Streampelt gasped as she woke up, panting in fear. This dream had been haunting her nights for a moon now. "_Why must I be tortured with having to relive that moment; why StarClan?" _Streampelt thought sadly. Having to deal with Swiftwind's death was enough… now she had to relive the moment where she had failed to save him each night.

As she looked around, she saw it was sunhigh, and all the cats had left the den. She sighed as she padded out of the den and into the warm sunlight. She picked out a vole from the freshkill pile and went to eat beside her best friend, Lightfur.

"Hey Streampelt! Slept in I see?" Purred Lightfur.

"Yeah… I had the dream again. It seemed more realistic this time though… like when it had really happened." Mewed Streampelt quietly.

"That's horrible!" Replied Lightfur," But there are worse things happening at the moment then your nightmares." Lightfur flicked her tail in the direction of High Rock.

Streampelt gazed over at the place Lightfur was indicating. Shinestar and Deadclaw, his deputy, were talking in hushed whispers, with Deadclaw occasionally glancing over towards the WindClan border. Suddenly, Shinestar whipped around and, bunching his muscles, leaped upon High Rock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!" The familiar call was sounded as all the cats came out of all of the dens. Lightfur and Streampelt padded over, sitting next to Strongblow, Lightfur's mate.

Shinestar, ambition gleaming in his cold yellow eyes, spoke clearly out over the crowd. "WindClan, as you all know, is weak from the recent leafbare. It is time that ThunderClan gained some new hunting grounds!" All the cats glanced at one another and started to whisper in uneasy voices.

"Silence! We shall leave now and begin our assault! The cats that shall be coming are myself, Deadclaw, Brownstripe, Snarelegs, Morningpoppy, Coldeyes, Softpelt, Strongblow, Lightfur, Streampelt, Badgerpaw, Airpaw, Tanpaw and Willowpaw. Make any last minute preparations, as we are leaving soon." Snarled Shinestar as he whipped around and headed towards Deadclaw.

Streampelt sighed. "I can't take anymore deaths. I can't kill anymore. Not now. Not after Swiftwind's death."

Lightfur nudged her flank. "I'll be with you Streampelt. You can do this." Mewed Lightfur. "Look, we're leaving now. Come on, Streampelt."

Streampelt lowered her head and padded after Lightfur out of camp. As they padded out of camp, neither of them knew that they would never see it again…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm going to try and update once a week… note the word TRY.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors… so sad.

Chapter 2

The ThunderClan cats marched through their territory half-heartedly. All of them knew that WindClan was weak, but all of them also knew that fighting was not the answer. As they crossed over the border between WindClan and ThunderClan, and the surface beneath their paws became spongy from the moorland's heather, their spirits sank even more. The WindClan scent, however, seemed to make Shinestar even happier.

The WindClan scent became stronger and stronger until Streampelt thought that she was going to burst out coughing. But that wasn't what worried her. As the WindClan camp came closer and closer, the sound of screeching cats and multiple fear scents were also heavy in the air.

The ThunderClan cats paws barely skimmed the ground as they bounded into the WindClan camp. Streampelt's eyes widened in shock at the scene before her.

Dozens of cats fought and writhed on the ground before her. A furious black she-cat was chasing after a ginger and white tom, clawing at his tail. Though the scents had mingled together, Streampelt could make out that both WindClan and ShadowClan cats were fighting in the clearing before her.

Before Streampelt had anymore time to think, two twin gray toms barreled into her and Lightfur, knocking them both to their senses. Streampelt ducked a menacing blow from one of the toms and managed to get a swipe at his belly. Her claws met his belly fur, and she scored a pawful of fur before being knocked back a few feet.

Streampelt shook the dust from her coat and turned to glare at the tom. However, Strongblow had already taken her fight, and the two toms were circling each other, spitting and hissing, trying to make themselves look big. Streampelt didn't watch for long, as she spotted Lightfur losing to a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"_I can't fail to save another loved one_," she thought as she bounded over and leaped on the she-cats back, "_I must help her_."

Lightfur took the moments distraction that Streampelt had created to score her claws across the she-cat's muzzle, sending her howling into the tall grasses of WindClan. "One less ShadowClan menace, a dozen more to go." Meowed Lightfur tiredly.

"Yeah and add a dozen more WindClan cats, too." Replied Streampelt, turning back to the seemingly endless tide of Clan cats.

Both of them looked up, though, when they heard Jaguarstar, the WindClan leader, yowl, "Retreat, WindClan! We will gain our territory back later!" At this dozens of cats poured out the clearing, leaving only the two raiding Clans in the clearing.

"ThunderClan," yowled Shinestar, "fight with all your might! WindClan territory will be ours!" The ShadowClan cats snarled as the ThunderClan cats advanced on them. Suddenly, more ShadowClan cats pushed into the WindClan camp, outnumbering the ThunderClan cats.

"Leave now and we will do no more harm to your pathetic Clan," snarled Ghoststar, his gray eyes glinting like scraps of metal. Shinestar gasped and snarled.

"Not until you take back what you said." Snarled Shinestar, leaping at Ghoststar. But Ghoststar had already slipped to the side, ripped his claws along Shinestar's side, leaving a bloody gash.

Shinestar's body hit the ground with a hollow thud, and Lightfur's eyes widened. "He's losing a life," she murmered, her eyes wide in shock.

Slowly, Shinestar stood up. "Fine. We'll leave. But like WindClan, we will be back, and we will gain back the territory we had came here to win." He flicked his tail at the ThunderClan warriors and they started to leave the camp. Lightfur and Streampelt slowly followed, and were going to be the last ones out.

"I'm glad we didn't win that territory. It wasn't right in the first place. I still can't believe, though, that ShadowClan was attacking at the same time!" Meowed Lightfur.

"Yeah, it's really wier---" Streampelt was cut of as strong paws pushed her to the ground, and the last thing she saw was Lightfur and herself being pulled through WindClan territory…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, soccer's been busy and all that.

Disclaimer: For the thousandth time, I do not own Warriors. Stop making myself feel bad.

Chapter 3

Sunlight trickled through the roof of the den, illuminating two sleeping she-cats. One slowly fluttered her eyes, blinking the sleep away from her eyes. As her senses came back to her, a familiar stench drifted into her nose, and Streampelt jumped up, fur on end, ready to attack anything that opposed her. But she was met by nothing.

Streampelt let the fur on her shoulders lay flat and glanced around the den. It was made of dead bracken, and had a small opening at the top. She assumed that her captors had put her into a badger's den and had covered it up. Streampelt jumped as a rustling sounded from by her paws.

Lightfur lay stretched out on her side, her flank gently rising and falling with each breath. She was asleep, but by the way she was twitching, Streampelt could tell she was dreaming.

Suddenly, Streampelt heard voices outside. Her ears pricked as she strained to hear the words.

"Ghoststar, we can't just let them into ShadowClan. They're from ThunderClan!"

"We have no choice Tallfoot. ShadowClan needs more warriors. We were lucky to win that last battle. These cats don't have a choice. They must join ShadowClan or die. Besides, the one has kin in the Clan. As long as one of them stays, that is fine."

Streampelt gasped. Could it be true? Either hers or Lightfur's kin was on trial.

She didn't get to think for long, as she saw the two ShadowClan cats push through.

"Come. It is time that you are accepted as full warriors of ShadowClan." Ghoststar snarled.

----------------------------------------

Streampelt felt the stares of the ShadowClan cats' burn into her pelt. She and Lightfur had been quickly roughly escorted from a den in the middle of ShadowClan territory back to their camp. She glanced over at Lightfur and realized that she just as frightened.

Ghoststar jumped on to a weather beaten stump and yowled. "ShadowClan let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Rotted Stump for a meeting."

Streampelt watched as a dozen lean, powerful cats seem to melt from the shadows, seeming like silhouettes of one another.

"As many of you have noticed, there are two ThunderClan cats in the clearing." More stares bored into the two cats' pelts. "Do not be alarmed. We are taking them into ShadowClan to become full warriors."

Yowls erupted as chaos broke out among the ShadowClan cats. Streampelt and Lightfur both cringed at the cats open criticism towards their leader.

"SILENCE! I will not have this! Please make Streampelt and Lightfur feel welcome in their new home!"

Cats muttered darkly as they melted back into the shadows, as if they had never been there. Streampelt and Lightfur were left alone in the clearing, with only a small gray she-cat. The queen got up slowly and padded over to where the two ThunderClan cats sat.

She eyed Streampelt up and down before quietly mewing, "I know where your mother went."

Streampelt's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- What are you talking about? My mother is dead. She died five moons ago!"

"She is not dead child. My name is Rainshadow. I am your mother's sister. Your mother was angry at ShadowClan's late leader, Venomstar, who was also your father. So in retaliation, she ran away. She was hoping to find the Tribes, where the great forest cats once traveled long ago. You must know of Brambleclaw and them?"

"Yes, Stormfur is supposedly my great great great great great great grandfather." Streampelt replied weakly, her head spinning at all the information she had just accumulated.

"So go, Streampelt and Lightfur, friend of Streampelt. Go find your mother. Find the Tribe of Rushing Water, and tell them that you are Stormfur's kin. They will believe you."

Streampelt started heading towards the mountains to the north , looming like the giant shards of crystal near the moonstone. She hesitantly turned back, unsure of what to do.

"Go now, before Ghoststar finds out! I will never tell them! I am your aunt, I would never endanger my own kin!" cried Rainshadow.

With once last glance back at Rainshadow, she and Lightfur set off towards the mountains, chasing dreams of finding kin, and not knowing that they would find something totally different…

A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's all folks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Omg I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But here's chappie 3… sorry for the shortness… Soccer's been busy with regionals this weekend…

Chapter 3

Streampelt stumbled blindly through the forest, brambles tugging at her unkempt fur. The only thought in her mind was of getting away from the Clans and going to the mountains. She leaned against a tree for support, waiting for her friend Lightfur to catch up.

"Where do you think we are?" panted Lightfur when she had finally caught up.

"I'm guessing that we are on the edge of ThunderClan territory. We should be out of Clan territory soon though. Then we can actually find out where we need to go to get to the mountains the fastest." Replied Streampelt, lying down to groom her muddy fur.

"Right. Good idea. Maybe we should hunt, too. We need to build our strength." Suggested Lightfur.

Streampelt grunted in agreement and got up, staggering into the wood that bordered ThunderClan.

She took in all of the sounds of the forest, and a feeling of homesickness took over her senses. These were the trees that she had trained as an apprentice, the skies which she had played under with her siblings when they were all kits, and the sun that had warmed her pelt even in the coldest of Leafbares. The chattering of a squirrel brought her back to reality and reminded her of why she was there.

She lowered her body to the ground, the delicate furs on the bottom of her stomach gently brushing the ground. Her whiskers quivered in excitement as she crept u behind the squirrel as it nibbled noisily on a black walnut. Her muscles tensed as they prepared to spring, and the blood in Streampelt's veins boiled with the excitement of catching the prey. Suddenly, in an explosion of black fur, the squirrel hung limply in a cat's maw. The cat pranced delightfully back to its mentor while Streampelt lowered her body back into the tall grasses. She recognized the scent of the apprentice as ThunderClan and realized that it must be a new apprentice.

As they voices of the two cats slowly faded away back into the heart of the forest, Streampelt slowly got up and stalked back to where Lightfur and she were supposed to meet. When she got there, she saw Lightfur basking in the shade of a birch tree, chewing thoughtfully on a mouse. Another mouse and a starling sat next to her.

Streampelt padded over to her and picked out the starling. She dropped the starling and lay down next to her best friend, their pelts brushing against one another.

"No luck, I see?" mewed Lightfur in amusement. Ever since they were apprentices, Lightfur had always been the better hunter.

"Oh, stop that! I was almost caught by an apprentice and his mentor, so I just came back instead." Spat Streampelt as she tore off the feathers on the starling.

Lightfur purred in amusement and took a bite out of her mouse. "You know, we should get going. We can't risk being caught by a patrol."

Streampelt nodded in agreement and got up. "Let's bury the bones and the extra mouse and head out." She stated, stretching her back legs.

As they started leaving, Streampelt took one last longing glance at her old home. StarClan seemed to mourn for them, too, as thunder crackled above and rain began to drizzle.

Streampelt lowered her head against the blizzard winds. The snow seemed to whine and howl as it blew past the two cats ears. They had been traveling for a moon now, taking a route towards the mountains. Their route had led them past the outskirts of WindClan territory and through a small portion of Twolegplace. Now they were almost at the summit of their mountain destination. A storm had kicked up a few moonrises ago, and had been torturous the few sunrises it had been there.

"Streampelt I think we need to stop!" yowled Lightfur to Streampelt, her voice hardly reaching above the blustering winds.

"Just a little farther!" yowled Streampelt back to her tiring friend.

Just then, two blurred shapes seemed to melt out of the snow. Streampelt could not see them clearly, but she hoped that they were cats, and nice ones at that.

As they got closer Streampelt could see their mud streaked pelts, lightly dusted in snow, compared to hers and Lightfur's snow covered pelts, bedraggled from the wind.

"Come, we can provide you with shelter and warmth!" one of the cats yowled to the two she-cats.

Streampelt started at a quicker pace towards them in response, a new flame of hope driving her on. She just hoped that wherever they took them, that it would be warm and dry. Lightfur seemed to be getting weaker by the minute, and Streampelt was worried for her.

As they rounded a corner, Streampelt was looking at a snow covered hillside with a waterfall cascading down the middle into an ice covered pool at the bottom. The water sparkled and flowed with a shine that made Streampelt's heart smile. She could see a cave entrance behind the waterfall and could make out the shapes of many cats dwelling behind the curtain of water. A new adventure was unfolding right before her eyes.

"This could be where we want to be. This might not be where we want to be. But wherever we are, I know something good is going to happen." She heard Lightfur whisper to herself.

And in her head, Streampelt agreed.

A/N: Good? Bad? Review! I also am in need of names for characters later on in a plot twist.… I need the sort of names that rogues have… no need for descriptions, but if you want to you can!


End file.
